Spikes Harvey Rotten
Spikes Harvey Rotten is a major character in the Judge Dredd Epic The Cursed Earth but originally appeared in the two part 2000 AD story Mega-City 5000 as a criminal. At the end of the story he was captured by Judge Dredd and the original Judge Giant. It was 20 issues later that he appeared again for The Cursed Earth after being chosen by Dredd to help deliver the vaccine for 2T(FRU)T. Appearence Spikes first appeard as a tall lean man with long fair hair, in his later appearence his hair is far more ragged and shaggy and he wears a lot more punk style jewelry. Personality Throughout the Cursed Earth saga Spikes was shown as a smartassed trouble maker, who enjoyed gambleing, fast woman, and violence. Early on he was shown to lie cheat at cards and steal. However he slowly becomes more and more loyal to Dredd and his companions as the treck carry's on saving Dredd's life on more than one occasion, later on when Tweak was intoduced to the plot Spikes initally disliked the alien considering it a dumb animal, when he learnt of Tweak's homeworld and its riches however he quickly (And quite selfishly) tries to buddy up with the Alien. However in the last stand against General Blood'n'Guts, Spikes is critically injured, knowing he would hold the other two back, he valiantly steps out into a hail of bullets taking as many enimes down in the process. After Spikes death, Dredd remarks upon him as being "Not just any punk, but the best punk the world had ever known". History Spikes played a major role in helping deliver the vaccine for 2T(FRU)T to Mega-City Two. He acted as a biker for Dredd's team, chosen because Dredd believed him to be the best biker there was, and offered him a pardon if they succeeded in delivering the vaccine for the virus. Spikes made good friends with Tweak, who promised him riches beyond his wildest dreams with the ownership of half his planet. Little did Spikes know, Tweak had used his powers of pre-cognition and seen Spike's death. Spikes was eventually killed in Death Valley, after several days of battleing against a large army of Mek-Troopers, after a while their leader General Blood'n'Guts said that if they gave them Dredd they would let Spikes and Tweak live, however Spikes refuses to let Dredd go and as a result he is hit by the blast of a bomb, realiseing himself to be close to death Spike grabbed a machine gun and said his goodbyes to Tweak and Dredd and goes to battle them, were he is instantly set on by over 50 guns. Dredd recovers his body and swaps uniforms then places Spikes on his Lawmaster and set the bike on auto pilot, the bike speeds ahead and goes right through the General destroying him and allowing Dredd and Tweak to escape alive. Trivia *There is often some name misconception between Spikes and the other biker gang leader Zoot Smiley in the Mega-City 5000 strip, this is primarily down to acidental art errors at the time. Gallery Spikeharveyr1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Reformed criminals